Primal Instincts
by Justanotherweeaboo
Summary: Dylas and Frey have been married for a few weeks now but they still haven't managed to 'get down to business', find out what happens when Doug gives good advice for once and Leon pushes Dylas over the edge. RATED M FOR LEMON AND LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Rune Factory or any of the characters in this story (Although it would be pretty cool if I did) As well as major lemon alert. This is rated M for a reason!

"Why can't you be comfortable around me Dylas? I understand it is our first time but… We've been married now for three weeks now and we haven't gone past making out. To be honest it is taking a toll on me… I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do but we ARE married. I don't think you'd marry me if you didn't want to have a family at some point. I don't know, maybe I'm over reacting. I'm gonna go into town for a little and cool off, okay? Maybe you should go out and try to catch us some dinner? I'll see you in a few hours. Love you."

I couldn't even get a word in, she just kept talking and once she stopped she had left me alone with my thoughts. So I did what she said, picked up my fishing gear and went out to Dragon Lake. I lock the front door behind me and turn to face the day, sunshine hits me hard in the face and my vision goes blurry for a minute. Within that minute I hear someone call out to me, I don't need eyes though. Just by the voice I already know who is coming this way, the one person I don't want to see or hear right now.

"What up Dylas? Going fishing?" Doug says waving a hand at me. He looks at me up and down and raises an eyebrow. "You okay? You look like hell."

"Buzz off Doug, now isn't a good time." I say walking past him not even making eye contact. I know it was pretty cold of me but I really did want to be alone and there's no way in hell I'm telling some dumb elf like him my reasoning for it.

"What the hell did I do? Damn Dylas, you must really need some or something haha." He laughs and turns away from me to walk away.

"Some of what?" I ask with my back still turned. I notice a small awkward silence between us, then he starts laughing.

"If you don't know then you must REALLY need some!" Doug continues to laugh at my ignorance. I turn back towards him and grab the small elf by his collar, slightly lifting him off his feet.

"What the hell are you talking about?! And who the hell do you think you're laughing at midget!? You wanna fight or something?" I yell but to my surprise Doug just keeps smiling. Normally he would try and punch me in the face or yell some type of horse related insult at me but nope, just smiling.

"Dude chill" He says taking my grip off his shirt and regaining his balance back on the floor. "Marriage is tough, especially starting out and ESPECIALLY with a fireball like Frey. That girl is not easy. Just take it one day at a time and always remember how lucky you are to have her. As well as how much it would suck to lose her. If you don't make her happy, someone else will." Doug places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gives me a thumbs up. Since when the hell does Doug actually give good advice?! "Whatever, I'm going to Dragon Lake. See ya later." I turn away to walk away when another hand stops me. "Doug get your hands off of me!" I yell pushing Doug away from me, why is he so touchy today?! "Well wait! I was actually going out there myself, how about I join you? We can talk about your _problem_." Doug gives me a quick wink and starts walking in my path. "I don't have _problems_ , but whatever just don't talk too much and if you scare just ONE fish away I'm kicking your ass, got it!?

At Dragon Lake~

The sun is really beating down today, we've only been here for a few minutes and I can feel myself starting to sweat… or maybe it's something else. Just my luck that I would show up here just as Frey is leaving. I can see her in the corner of my eye with some of the other girls, drying off. Her skin is so light and clear, you can almost see just how soft it is. I just want to touch it, stroke it, feel it against my own. God, she must feel so good not only on the outside but inside too, I'd give anything to be able to make her scream my name so loud her voice box will give out, to make her feel so good she'll never want to think of another man for the rest of her life. Dig my claws into her back, sink my teeth into her skin, run my tongue over every inch of her body…

"Dylas you okay?" The sound of Doug's voice snaps me back to reality only to make me realize how badly I'm blushing. My reflection in the water leads me to think I might not be part horse but part tomato. "Wow, you've got it pretty bad, huh?" Doug says lowering his voice and leaning in closer to me. He might be an idiot but at least he knows when to keep things to himself. I shake off the redness in my cheeks and regain my cool. I let out a big sigh and lay back onto the grass closing my eyes tight trying to extinguish the burning image of Frey in my mind.

"She wants to… but I can't." I say as quietly as possible. I don't really know what is making me open up to Doug right now, maybe I'm THAT desperate. "Why can't you? I mean OBVIOUSLY everything under the hood is working cause *cough cough*." Doug points down to the visible bulge hiding under my pants. I quickly grab one of our towels and place it over my lap cursing under my breath. "It's not that, it's just… I don't want to disappoint her. What if I'm not good enough? What if I hurt her? What if I can't have kids? What if-" " **WELL** you'll never know unless you man up and try." Doug cuts off my infinite list of worries. "You're half fucking HORSE DUDE, you LITERALLY have animal instincts, isn't that like almost every girls fantasy?! To be taken down by some type of animal man? Just tune into your inner beast and I promise, no I SWEAR she will be satisfied. She'd be satisfied regardless because it's with you, girls are weird. They're always saying 'It's not the size of the boat that matters' and all that crap. You just gotta man up." Doug gives me a big pat on the back and stands up. "I gotta go, it's getting a little late but remember 'inner beast' okay?" With that he takes his leave and for the second time today I am left alone with my thoughts.

"Inner beast, huh? What an idiot." I stand up and start to gather my things. Not as much as one bite today, just my damn luck. "He did have a point I guess… If I can't make her happy… I don't want anyone else making her happy. She's my wife, no one else's." I say out loud and start to head back to my house. On the way there I can't stop hearing Doug's words in my head, honestly it's starting to piss me off and wait... did he call me a fucking horse earlier!? I can now see the front of my house and something catches my eye, it's Frey and she's outside with… Doug and Leon? This can't be good.

"I already told you Leon, I'm having dinner with my hubby tonight so I can't go out tonight." Frey says so sweetly trying to unlock her front door. "It's just one dungeon, come on. You'll be back in a few hours, promise." Leon says leaning closer to Frey, she takes a few steps back to the point where her back is against the castle walls. "Uhhh haha again Leon I'm sorry but it's going to have to be a no from me. Maybe another time. Besides, I want to spend some time with my husband… alone." She blushes slightly at the thought of being alone with her new husband. You know, I really am lucky to have a girl like her who would rather stay home with me and do nothing than go out having fun with her friends. She really does try and all I can do is make excuses, I don't even deserve her. "Oh is that so? Well Frey, I don't think you guys are doing anything THAT important, but if you really want to have a good time…" Leon put one of his hands against the castle wall just a few inches away from Freys head practically cornering her. "You could always come and see me." He leans in a bit closer to Frey and I notice her cheeks turning a slight shade of red. Dougs words keep going in my head getting louder and louder 'If you don't make her happy…..' "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yell so loud it actually scared the nearby birds. Now I'm pissed, I was already upset because of what happened this morning, then Doug's stupid face made me more upset but now I'm completely enraged. There is NO WAY some dumbass fox is going to come along and make a move on not only my girl but MY WIFE. I stomp over to Leon, grab his arm and practically launch him into next week. "Dylas?! Why did you-" " **Shut** **up**." I cut Frey off, grab her by the wrist and drag her into our house slamming the door behind us.

:o Dylas seems angry, but I would be too if I was him. Hope y'all liked chapter one, chapter two is on the way and don't worry there's plenty of lemon in it 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here! Once again I do not own Rune factory or any of its characters! Lemon alert Lemon alert, I cannot say this enough! Enjoy 3

Outside the house~

"Wow, I think my plan might have worked a little _too_ good. I really owe Leon one for this, especially after the way Dylas reacted. Never thought he had it in him to challenge Leon of all people. Oh well, if that's what had to be done to get the gears moving inside of old horse face then so be it. Should probably head home, I think granny is making Tempura Bowl for dinner and I'm starving." Doug walks off towards the nearby steps leaving the rest in his friend's hands.

Inside the house~

"Dylas! Don't interrupt me or ignore me! You did not need to react that way! We both know the way Leon is and he didn't mean anything by it!" Frey shouts poking me in the chest trying to get a rise out of me (she knows how much I hate being poked .) and it worked. I grab her by the wrist with one hand and grab her shoulder with my other hand. I pin her against the wall and use my weight to keep her from escaping. "Dylas what are yo-" I cut her off by claiming her lips for my own. I immediately shove my tongue into her mouth and our battle begins. I guess she gave up trying to reason with me because now her tongue is all over the inside of my mouth and the same goes for mine in her mouth. I can feel her heart start to beat faster and harder, her breathing is becoming shallow and I can feel the nails from her right hand digging into my shirt. Oh god this is too good but it's not enough. I can feel something from deep inside me taking over, I'm starting to lose control and I don't want to fight back. I let go of her wrist and grab both of her legs to wrap them around my hips to hold her steady against the wall. We part out lips to catch our breaths, she's panting like crazy. I can tell she's trying to say something but can't find the strength to speak up, I use her weakness as my strength and capture her neck in my mouth. I leave hickeys all down her throat and even leave a few bite marks. Every bite makes her moan louder and louder 'I guess she likes pain' I think to myself as I bite down harder. "Ugh Dylas!" She moans my name loudly but it isn't enough for me, I need her screaming. I grab her shirt and literally rip it off with my sharp nails, the shreds of clothing fall to the floor and I grab both of her breasts in my palms and begin massaging them all while slightly grinding against her. I can feel my member hardening against her panties and I'm pretty sure she can feel it too because out of nowhere her moans got louder and more frequent.

"Dylas...I can't…" Frey manages to get out in between breaths. I can feel her legs giving out and starting to slide past my hips. I grind myself against her one last time harder than ever before and allow her legs to hit the floor. Her knees are wobbly and she's struggling to stand on her own, so I pick her up bridal style and take her to the bed. I literally throw her onto the bed and without even a moment passing I'm back on top of her with her right breast in my palm and the other in my mouth. I start making circles around her bud with my tongue and tug at with with my teeth, I can feel it hardening in my mouth. "Ugh! Please don't stop!" She shouts to the ceiling, I can feel her lifting her hips up towards my crotch to try and rub against my member. I'm not going to give her that satisfaction so easily. I place my thigh in between her opening and let her rub against that for a while, I can feel not only her heat but also just how damn wet she already is through my pants. I lift off of her long enough to take my shirt off and throw it to the floor, then I grab her skirt and slowly slip it off her legs adding it to the pile on the floor. I lean down and kiss her mouth, then her neck, down to her collarbone, next is her chest. I trail all the way down from her stomach to the trim of her light pink panties. I look back up into her eyes while I ever so slowly slide them down her legs and discard them. I can tell she wants it badly, she almost looks as if she's going to pass out from pleasure alone already. I place both of her legs over my shoulders and place my mouth right in front of her opening. I first lick it from the bottom all the way to the top. Slowly. I feel her shiver on top of me and I can feel goosebumps beginning to form on her legs. I stick one finger inside and slowly start to push in deeper, I pull out and stick two fingers in this time and start to push in and out over and over again. I can literally see and feel Freys juices pour down my hand. "D-dylas...Please I can't.." She moans out, I know she's almost at her limit but I am nowhere near finished with her. I let out a small smirk and go to town. Pumping two fingers in and out of her I then start to swirl my tongue around her clit, I feel her starting to tense up around my fingers. "Dy-dyla-ugh! I-I ugghh!" She moans clenching the sheets to the point where I'm pretty sure she made a hole or two in them. I feel her release onto my hand and inside my mouth, slipping my hand away and drinking up every last drop of my loves juices.

I lean my body over hers and start to kiss her chest, she can barely open her eyes at this point but I know just how to wake her up. "Frey." I whisper into her ear, I bring my hand up and entangle it into her hair. I make a tight fists and pull her hair making her head tilt to the left. "You're not going to sleep yet, we're nowhere near finished." I latch onto her neck and bite down hard, I even taste a little bit of her blood on my tongue which just triggered my animal instincts even more. Frey's eye bolt open and she lets out a loud cry "AHHHH FUCK DYLAS!" She then lets out a quiet growl and pushes me off of her. 'Shit' I think to myself, maybe I was little _too_ rough but then she surprises me. Frey gets up onto her knees and shoves me onto the bed and gets right on top of me. She starts to fight with my belt and manages to remove it, then my pants. Both of us in the dark with only my underwear between us but I guess that wasn't enough for her because she then removed my boxers too. I try to lean up to take back control but with all of her strength Frey pushes me back down onto the bed and holds me down. "You want rough? I'll show you rough Dylas." She says in the most seductive way, I didn't think I could get any harder but fuck the way she just said my name almost set me over the edge. She places her opening on my member and starts to grind against me **hard**. I grab her hair again and pull her head back as she slides up and down my rock hard dick. "Ugh, fuck yes! Pull my hair!" She shouts and I gladly obey her command. I feel her nails dig into my skin and holy hell the pain feels so damn good. I can slowly feel her pace slowing down (I guess she's starting to get tired, I mean hey, it's her first time too) so I grab onto her hips locking hers on mine and slide her up and down faster and faster. I push up with my own hips to add more friction, then I notice I myself am starting to get close to my limit. I lift her off of my lap and lay her next to me on the bed. I open her legs and place my member right at her opening, rubbing against it a few times (Jesus holy fuck she's so goddamn wet and it already feels amazing). I look up into her eyes and calm down enough just to make sure of one thing, "Frey are you sur-" but I'm cut off "Dylas please just fuck me already!" I feel her trying to push me deeper into her. Well, that's all I needed to hear haha, I quickly thrust myself into Freys dripping wet opening and she lets out a loud cry.

I notice a tear stroll down her face and kiss it away, giving her a moment to adjust I patiently wait for her to give me some type of sign to continue. After what felt like an eternity she starts to move her hips so I do the same. I start slow, pumping in and out of her but once again, it's not enough for Frey. "Dylas faster! Harder!" She shouts so I do as I'm told and start going faster and harder. With every thrust her moans get louder and louder, but I want her screaming. I grab her by the hips again and pull her towards me as I push into her going as deep as physically possible. Faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. I can hear the headboard banging against the wall and the springs in our mattress squeaking. "Oh god Dylas please don't stop! Ugh I'm almost there, fuck me harder please!" She yells digging her nails into my back, I didn't even think it was humanly possible to be pumping in and out this fast but I guess I'm not really human so it makes sense. "Oh Frey you feel so damn good, you're so wet, so tight." I say huskily in her ear, I guess she likes when I talk dirty because it made her tense up around my member, so I keep going. "You like it when I pull your hair?" I yank her hair and bite her neck. "You love it when I fuck you like this, huh? I want to hear how much you love it." She lets out a loud moan and I get frustrated. "Tell me how much you love it Frey." I bite down on her neck again and she keeps moaning, I finally snap. "TELL ME!" I shout as I push in as deep as possible. "UGH YES! YES I LOVE IT DYLAS I LOVE IT WHEN YOU PULL MY HAIR! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME LIKE THIS! PLEASE FUCK ME PLEASE DYLAS!" She screams at the top of her lungs as I feel her tense around my member and begin to release her juices on me. I keep thrusting with everything I got and start feeling release as well. "UGH FUCK FREY!" I shout releasing inside my beautiful wife. After a few more thrusts I fall onto her, the only thing you can hear are our shallow breaths. I roll over to her side and try to catch my breath, I can see her doing the same. "Dy-dylas…" She quietly moans slowly turning towards me. I feel her place a hand on my chest and slide closer to me. "Yeah…" I let out with a loud exhale. "That… that was…" She didn't need to finish her sentence, I already knew what she was trying to say. "I know." I say putting an arm around her and pulling her closer.

I can hear her breathing begin to slow down and my eyes start to close. The last thing I hear before slumber takes us is my sweet Frey's voice "I love you so much." Lord knows I love her too, so damn much but I'll tell her later on. Besides, the night isn't over yet, this is just a quick nap before round two.

Well looks like Dougs plan worked after all! Hope you guys liked it! ^-^


End file.
